Akakuro
by Factor25
Summary: Algunos oneshots Akakuro
1. El no supo amarte

**Pov Kuroko**

No sabía lo que era la alegría hasta que llegaste a mí.

No sabía lo que era el amor hasta que lo encontré en tus brazos o en tus dulces besos.

Solía vivir en un mundo de oscuridad hasta que tu llegaste, amor mío a salvarme de mi pena.

Recuerdo haber sido esclavo, un esclavo tratado como un objeto por un hombre cruel de cabellos rubios y ojos que se clavaban en mi alma... Un ser maligno que me amarraba con cadenas a su cama para hacerme cosas perversas con mi cuerpo y yo procuraba no llorar porque sabia el castigo por hablar fuera de tiempo sería el triple más doloroso.

¡No sabes que es la tortura hasta que Nash la llama amor!

El no me acariciaba como tú lo haces, el me golpeaba tanto hasta que mi sangre caía en las sabanas y se carcajeaba ante mis lágrimas, se burlaba de mi dolor cuando me sometía.

El se excitaba con mi sufrimiento, el deseaba siempre mi cuerpo y tomaba todo lo que nunca quise darle.

El abusaba de mi tantas veces, en tantos lugares y en tantas formas que no creí que se pudiese hacer el amor en otra manera que no fuese dolorosa pero tú me enseñaste, me enseñaste a no tener miedo y el verdadero erotismo del amor.

Sanaste las heridas de mi corazón

Me hiciste conocer el amor

No las pesadillas de aquel hombre que siempre me doblegaba y dominaba.

Pensé que la vida era el dolor

Pensé que los golpes significaban amor.

¡Que equivocado estaba!

Recuerdo ser un esclavo.

Un esclavo sexual que fue capturado por Gold, un monstruo que abusaba de mi pero tu me salvaste, recuerdo haber estado desnudo encadenado a su cama como todos los días cuando entraste, con esa mirada tierna en tus ojos simplemente me tocaste.

No me tocabas como el, no eras pervertido o malvado.

Era suave tu contacto.

Tú eras tan dulce, me abrigaste y me besaste con tanto cariño que yo no entendía que pasaba ¿Qué significaba tan acto de ternura de un extraño?

No sabia que era el amor hasta que te conocí, solo sabia de dar placer a mi amo, solo sabía recibir sus golpes, sus azotes y su rudeza tan fiera que en cada embestida salvaje me mataba.

El me poseía, siempre en todo lado... Le obedecía porque tenía miedo ¡Había perdido todo, ya no tenía nada y ya no tenía motivos para luchar solo dejaba que el hiciera lo que le diera la gana con este trozo de carne que tanto le gustaba tener!

Pero apareciste y cambiaste todo ¡Me diste ganas de vivir!  
Cuantas veces debo decir que te amo...Porque me hiciste conocer el significado del amor, de la pasión y de todo lo que creía haber perdido cuando Nash me tomaba a la fuerza o me forzaba hacerle cosas que no quería.

Tu no eras así, me dabas placer ¡No me obligabas a dártelo con palabras asquerosas!

Tú me hablabas cariñosamente.

El me llamaba su pequeña perra y quizás de verdad lo era hasta que te conocí, liberaste mis cadenas.

Pensé que la violencia era amor.

Pensé que las cadenas, los azotes y la violencia eran placer.

El me engaño, nunca había amor en su mirada o en su manera de tratarme.

Pero tus eras diferente.

Porque tú me amabas.

Tanto como yo te amaba a ti.

...

Tu amor me salvo.

...

 **Pov Akashi**

No sabes que es matar a alguien hasta que te vuelves un guerrero, hasta que te tiñes con el deseo de la venganza y la sangre de tus enemigos.

Como todo guerrero a mi no me importaba el amor, no me importaba el sexo y nunca había tenido intimidad con nadie hasta que te conocí.

Tu

Mi amor

Tu

Mi dulce pedazo de cielo.

Recuerdo que peleaba contra el mas terrible de mis enemigos "Nash Gold jr" un hombre sádico que disfrutaba la tortura y la guerra. Luche contra el muchas veces siempre el maldito se burlaba de mi pero un día me infiltre en su castillo y le atravesé una espada en su pecho, vi con gusto como se retorcia en el suelo y aplaste su cabeza con mi bota mientras lo humillaba.

¡Lo había matado! El bastardo merecía sufrir más, su muerte fue demasiada fácil, demasiado poco dolorosa por todo el mal que había causado.

El desdichado al fin hacia muerto camine lejos de su putrefacto cadáver... Hasta que escuche un sonido que venia del cuarto, camine con temor a ser capturado hasta encontrarte.

Eras hermoso.

La persona mas hermosa del mundo, tu cabello caía en tu cara y tu piel daba ganas de lamerla El encanto se fue cuando vi que estabas llorando y me di cuenta de lo que pasaba ¡El te había forzado! Apreté los puños con fuerza ante mi enojo.

¿Cómo ese estúpido pudo hacerle daño a tan maravillosa criatura del cielo!

Al acercarme vi las cadenas, la sangre en las sabanas, los moretones y chupetazos en tu piel

Sabía lo que pasaba.

Él te lastimaba.

El te hería cuando solo debías ser adorado.

Me acerque sutilmente para mirarte, alzaste la vista con esos ojos llenos de tristeza y vacío de un hombre que a perdido todo, que quiere morir.

Me enamore de ti tan perdidamente.

Acaricie tu cabello y cubrí la desnudez, podía oler el hedor de otro hombre en ti... Aquel que te había violado tantas veces que quizás lo veías normal pero no lo era, el dolor no era símbolo de amor.

Nunca le haces daño a lo que amas.

Quise sanarte

Te bese para calmar tu angustiado corazón, tenias un sabor tan dulce que quería hundirme en él, besar tu lechosa piel y hacerte finalmente sucumbir al verdadero placer de la carne, era lo que deseaba hacerte diariamente.

No entendías porque era suave.

Eras inocente a pesar de que fuiste sometido a este calvario.

El no supo amarte.

Quise que aprendieras que era el amor.

Te di todo lo que un hombre puede ofrecer.

Te ame con tanta pasión y entrega.

Nunca había sido cariñoso porque mi padre era estoico y mi madre había muerto y solo sabia de muerte hasta que te conocí

Nunca hice el amor.

Nunca sentí nada antes de verte por primera vez.

Te amaba Tetsuya, te amo tanto que temo morir por tu boca.

Creías que estabas demasiado roto para amar pero te dormías junto a mi, aun me besabas mientras que susurrabas al oído cosas cursis... Los dos estábamos demasiado lastimados, yo sin nadie que realmente le importara y tu con tu pasado lleno de golpes.

 _Pero encontrarnos no fue casualidad._

 _Fue el destino._

Y era feliz porque tu me amabas

Tanto como yo te amaba a ti

Quizás dos personas rotas

Quizás dos personas tristes podían llegar a ser felices.


	2. El te robo de mi

Entrare en guerra con el hombre que me robo al amor de mi vida y le obligo a estar con él.

Claro, no entre a ese terreno peligroso por nada, lo hice por la persona que amo. Así es, me enamoré de esa hermosa criatura que es propiedad de mi jefe y no fue de repente que sentí algo por mi hermoso pedazo de paraíso si no desde hace muchos años cuando era apenas un adolescente y lo vi por primera vez jugando básquet. No fueron las hormonas claro que era atractivo ¡No se puede negar que lo quería en mi cama! Pero era más que eso, lo amaba porque era dulce, ¡su personalidad leal y por su amor.

Cuando le mire por vez primera, me enamore perdidamente de él.

Y se que el me amaba de la misma forma intensa que yo.

Pese a nuestros sentimientos recíprocos, mi padre me impidió estar con mi amor por culpa del estúpido estatus, por eso luche contra viento y marea hasta que mi padre me desheredo y no me importo porque el dinero era papel, pero Tetsuya era todo para mí; entre el dinero, las personas ¡Yo prefería mi amor! Pasamos nuestra última noche juntos luego que me ganara en la cancha, estuvimos sumergidos en nuestras bajas pasiones y decidimos que luego de la universidad podríamos volver a reunirnos quizá comenzar una relación mas estable, pero todos nuestros planes de amarnos eternamente o estar juntos se vino abajo cuando apareció ese malvado hombre que destruyó mi vida.

Tenía mi propia empresa, había estudiado y comenzado de la nada para tener un futuro con mi lindo Tetsuya...Fue cuando me enteré que ese hombre horrible te obligo a casarte con el y se que lo hiciste por mí, él quería arruinar mi empresa si no te vendías como un trofeo ¡Me destruirían!

Pensabas que prefería una tonta empresa, que a ti ¡Si mi padre me quito todo por amarte y nunca me arrepentí de abandonar mi vida de millonario por estar contigo!

Me infiltré en tu hogar como un simple empleado, un guardaespaldas para intentar rescatarte, pero me di cuenta que las cosas eran peores de las que me imaginaba.

Él te golpeaba.

Él te dejaba moretones.

Tu esposo te trataba como algo sin importancia, una cosa que solo usaba para el placer.

Y me dolía verte así.

Cuando entre la primera vez a trabajar, Nash no sabia que era el dueño de una de las empresas más prosperas incluso era su competencia y pensaba que era un tipo cualquiera, me contrato fácilmente así pude mirarte a los ojos y contemple tus lindas muestras de vergüenza con la esperanza.

Él era violento

Estabas vestido con un traje bastante raro, dejaba tus piernas a la vista y tu pecho ¡Pensé que debías tener frio para estar medio desnudo igual eras seductor, tan hermoso como siempre!

El arrogante hablaba veneno—Te presento a Tetsuya, él es mi juguete favorito ¿No es sensual? Quizá algún día si haces un buen trabajo te lo presto, es muy bueno dando placer.

Apreté los puños, odiaba que ese tipo lo tratara tan mal y odiaba la imagen mental que tenia de ellos juntos.

Nash le dio un golpe, tirando a Kuroko al suelo— Saluda a nuestro invitado, querido

Tetsuya movió sus ojos con timidez casi de rodillas— Buenos días, Señor.

—No hace falta que lo golpees— dije en su defensa

—Me gusta hacerlo, su cara hace un gesto erótico cada vez que lo someto, el dolor puede ser como el picante de una relación... Por eso di dinero por su mano, tiene la piel pálida más suave que existe y a pesar de que prefiero las mujeres ¡Me he divertido bástate con él! Es bueno en la cama mejor que cualquiera y a veces trata de rebelarse, eso es divertido ¡nunca me canso de lo impredecible que puede llegar a ser! — dijo sin tapujos

No supe que decir, me sentía tan asqueado de imaginar aquel acto tan espantoso ¡Debía salvar a Kuroko!

—Noto como lo miras, es obvio que hay deseo y te atrae sexualmente ¡Es normal, todos sienten ganas de follar con él, pero solo lo presto a los hombres de poder!... Está bien Tets ¡Puedes darle una demostración, quiero que lo beses!

Note como el tembloroso chico delgado del que me enamore, se acercaba torpemente y me besaba, era diferente a nuestros antiguos besos porque era mas apasionado, desesperado y sabia que se estaba comunicando conmigo de esa forma.

Su boca era un oasis, era dulce y deliciosa, me encantaba y no quería ser delatado, pero igual parecía gustarle obligar a Kuroko a besar desconocidos o cosas peores. Le bese inclinándome para abrir la boca, le devore completamente quedándome sin aire, mordiendo su labio y él se estremeció complacido. Lo tome con mis manos y acaricie suavemente sus mejillas como diciendo "Estoy aquí, no tengas miedo"

Nash le dio una nalgada a Kuroko, acercándolo más a su costado para sentarlo en su regazo— Dame placer, escoria

Mi amor lo hizo asquerosamente, beso delicadamente el cuello como no era capaz por la vergüenza Nash le agarro la garganta— Hazlo bien o sabes lo que te va a pasar, quiero que nuestro invitado vea que tan bueno eres en el erotismo.

Me quede asqueado y decidí que sacaría a Kuroko de allí lo antes posible o moría en el intento.

En la noche me reuní con mi amorcito, me abrazo apenas me vio y me beso suavemente, susurrando— Estas aquí.

—Vine por ti ¿Creíste que iba a dejar que un maniático te tuviera? — le dije con seguridad.

—Pensé que ya no me querías... Yo estoy usado y... Pensé que— dijo desesperado.

Le calme —Shhh claro que no mi amor. No es tu culpa, ellos te obligaron y ¿Cómo crees que voy a dejar de amarte?

—¿Qué piensas hacer? Gold es muy cruel, el me hace cosas malas y yo... Quería serte fiel, trate, pero él...— dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían sin parar.

Debió pasarle cosas horribles, no soportaba aquel sufrimiento de mi amado ¿Qué podría hacer yo para quitar su dolor?

—Lo matare— Le prometí, era lo que merecía por obligar a Kuroko a fornicar con él, a darle placer cuando claramente no estaba dispuesto.

—Es poderoso

Note su preocupación, pero yo estaba convencido que lo iba a destruir—No me importa, él te hizo daño y va a pagar por eso.

Kuroko me miro con ternura—Te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte y me alegra verte de nuevo

—Yo también te amo, sé que hiciste esto por mi para que Nash no arruinara mi empresa o a mi ¡Debí haber evitado eso! Siento a ver permitido que él te tocara o te forzara. —Le dije con pesar.

—Dijo que te mataría, dijo que te torturaría y arruinaría si no estaba con el — mi pequeño decía entre sollozos rotos.

—Mi amor— le toque la mejilla. El soporto toda esa tortura por mí, porque me ama y eso es lo que más me dolía.

—Debo irme, yo... Ya sabes —dijo nervioso, tenia miedo que Nash los encontrara juntos.

—No dejes que te toque, mañana invadiremos y podrás ser libre— le dije como otra de mis promesas.

—y ¿estaremos juntos? Tu puedes tener a quien quieras y yo solo estoy sucio— volvió a decir como si se odiara a si mismo, como si no mereciera estar conmigo por culpa de ese maniático.

—No quiero a nadie que no seas tú, nunca he estado con alguien que no tenga un corazón de oro y una sonrisa tan linda como la tuya ¿cómo podría? Te prometí que volvería y entonces estaríamos juntos, he sido fiel a ti todos estos años porque te amo— le dije con sinceridad—

Seguía deprimido—Lamento no poder cumplir esa promesa.

—Hey ya hablamos de esto ¡Fue una violación, tu no querías! -le seguí insistiendo hasta que lo entendiera.

—Pero las cosas que él hacía... A veces mi cuerpo me traicionaba y luego pensaba en ti ¡Tenía miedo!

—Es natural, si te estimulan que tu cuerpo reaccioné de ese modo— le dije intentando consolarle.

—Te fui infiel— dijo siguiendo con lo mismo.

—Claro que no amor, mírame — le intente convencer.

Kuroko lloraba— Te traicione, no debí hacerlo, pero era la única forma de sobrevivir...Trate de negarme, pero me lastimaba, cada vez que le decía que no era mas rudo, era mas doloroso entonces tuve que decir que sí.

—Te amo, que hayas estado con ese maniático ¡No cambia mi amor por ti! Te obligo, es un cretino que debe pagar por sus actos— le dije porque lo entendía, era una victima de ese malvado hombre.

El chico lo abrazo— Tenia miedo de que ya no me quisieras.

—Siempre te amare, no importa lo que pase.

—No dejare que el me toque nunca más, soy solo tuyo Akashi-kun— me dijo tan lindo, tan tierno ¡Por eso lo amo! Siempre ha sido tan directo, tan inocente y amable, impredecible.

—Yo también soy tuyo desde la primera vez que te vi en esa cancha y para siempre incluso antes que eso ¡te esperaba! — le dije con amor luego de besarlo.

Al otro día fui testigo de como Nash tomaba a Kuroko de forma ruda con la intensión de poseerlo casi delante mío y tuve que cerrar los ojos para aguantarme las ganas de vomitar o matar a ese rubio pervertido.

Escuche que él se negaba, escuche que lo golpeaba y me enoje tanto que tuve que intervenir.

—Basta— grite

—Creíste que no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos por mi consorte— dijo tomando su arma para dispararle.

—Tienes razón, estoy enamorado de Tetsuya... Soy la razón por la que se humillo estando con un asqueroso bastardo sin corazón— dije enojado

—Bien hecho me lo dejaste en bandeja de plata ahora voy a matarte porque el tonto se niega a tener fantástico sexo conmigo por el amor que siente por ti— el rubio dijo.

Oh si en el mejor momento llego la caballería, la kiseki entro armada y pude dispararle al rubio, corrí a ver a mi amado que estaba todo herido ¡Se había negado a estar con Nash por mí, prefiero los golpes a serme infiel de alguna manera... y yo ¡No llegue a tiempo para impedirlo, eso genero culpabilidad en mi interior!

—No deje que me tocara— dijo siempre tan leal, tan dulce.

—Está bien, amor ¡Ya estoy aquí! Podemos estar juntos.

—Te amo

—Yo te amo más, siempre te amado y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

Le bese gentilmente.

Las heridas son difíciles de sanar.

Pero no imposibles.

El amor sana.

El amor libera.

Por fin luego de aquella horrible pesadilla pude estar con Tetsuya, ayudarlo en sus terapias del estrés pos traumático y poco a poco fue superando el pasado horrible.

Pude besarlo y tomar sus manos, podemos estar juntos y pude hacerle feliz.

El amor sana

El amor libera

Y yo amaba a Tetsuya.


	3. La forma del agua

Yo tenía todo en esta vida, menos amor.

Había nacido en cuna de oro y me daban todo lo que quería, era adoptado pero mi madre me amaba como si fuese su hijo de sangre... Ella era dulce, era todo para mi si bien por desgracia termino muriendo de una enfermedad terminal y yo no volví hacer el mismo desde ese día ¡La tristeza me invadió! Agregando al hecho que mi padre era estoico ¡Quizá ni siquiera me quería! Sabia que mi madre era la que ambicionaba tener un niño, no él ¡El grandísimo Masaomi Akashi quería un heredero con sangre real, no alguien como yo, pero era infértil! Jamás querría a un tipo que fue abandonado en la costa de un rio cualquiera.

Claro vivir en una familia millonaria no es tan fácil como suena, debes aprender muchas cosas y también mantener totalmente limpia la reputación, ser perfecto es lo que siempre me enseño mi padre y lo que he venido haciendo  
Nunca perder.

Ser siempre el mejor.

Pero Kuroko me enseño que el poder no es todo en esta vida... El me enseño a ser diferente, a querer y a vivir intensamente al no hacer algo por un merito si no por pasión.

Hace un tiempo Tetsuya desapareció sin dejar rastros, nadie sabe donde se encuentra y claro, yo estuve muy preocupado con su desaparición incluso invertí mucho dinero en investigadores quienes fracasaron en su misión.

No me rendiría, pensé que quizás habría huido con algún amante y eso en el fondo de mi corazón me dolía... Me dolía porque amaba a Kuroko mas que a la vida misma pero la presión de la sociedad porque yo me formalizara con una mujer me estaba absorbiendo, no quería una esposa trofeo únicamente le quería a él.

No quería besar a ninguna persona, no podría hacerlo porque no eran Kuroko... Nada era como él, mi corazón siempre latió cuando lo veía y era únicamente quien se robaba mi respiración.

Desde el primer momento supe que él era mi alma gemela, me enamoré tan perdidamente.

Nunca bese a nadie, nunca me involucre con nadie incluso creí que era asexual hasta que llegó Kuroko con esa inocencia intrépida que me traía loco, entonces fantaseaba y entonces lo deseaba en cada momento.

Así que cuando desapareció me sentí muy triste, dejé de alimentarme y ni el básquet tenia sentido sin su sonrisa.

Un día mientras tomaba uno de los libros de la biblioteca del despacho de mi padre, note que había una entrada secreta y era extraño ¡No sabia que existiera! Con mucha curiosidad entre al lugar oscuro, bajé las escaleras hasta un sótano y luego vi algo increíble

Había una pecera enorme y en ella un extraño humanoide, parecía un pez bastante bonito... Toqué delicadamente el vidrio transparente haciendo un sonido y el tritón se acercó, tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes como el agua y pensé que parecían los del dueño de mi corazón ¡No podía ser! ¡Era el, era Kuroko! Estaba atrapado, tenía una enorme cadena en su cuello ¿Quién le había hecho daño? De seguro era mi padre, un hombre de tanto poder y ambición que hacia todo por dinero.

Tenía que salvarle.

Percibí un ruido y fui a esconderme detrás de unas máquinas, escuché una conversación.

—Sera mejor que lo abramos, debemos saber como funciona su sistema ¿Cómo es capaz de respirar bajo en agua y el mismo aire?

—No deberías matarlo, es mitad humano ¡Puede que aprendamos de un ser tan fascinante! - dijo el científico.  
— Solo es un gasto de energía, quiero que el experimento 10 tenga una disección — agrego el malvado sin sentimientos, con tanta frialdad. Luego de la muerte de su esposa perdió lo que quedaba de su corazón.

El tipo se acerco sacando a Kuroko de la pecera, le golpeo con una pistola electica diciendo con odio—El no siente nada, es solo un animal asqueroso.

El doctor suspiró con cierta lástima al ver al pobre tritón sufrir la agonía porque Masaomi era muy cruel, siempre lo lastimaba.

Cuando se fueron lo vi, vi al amor de mi vida sangrando, sufriendo por las torturas de mi malvado padre ¡Duele! Decidi que lo salvaría, que no dejaría que muriera en ese horripilante lugar.

—Kuroko ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que eras?

El bajo la mirada tímido, escondiéndose entre lágrimas.

—Yo te hubiese amado de todas maneras, tu me aceptaste cuando tenia dos extrañas personalidades luchando con mi cuerpo y ahora yo te quiero así también ¡Te sacare de aquí!- dije en una promesa.

—Akashi-kun, lo siento— susurro al fin el pequeño.

En cambio le di un pequeño beso en los labios.  
El me entendía sin necesidad de palabras.

Le di algo de comida, este en su forma humana comió gustoso todos los manjares.  
Me hacia feliz, hacerlo feliz.  
Por varios días le deje comida e incluso le compuse hermosas piezas en su violín con decir le robaba sonrisas, pero un día la tortura fue demasiada... Un día note el peligro, debía sacar a Kuroko de allí o seria demasiado tarde ¡Lo matarían!

El chico sangrante toco unas cicatrices que tenia en mi cuello y se hundió con ternura buscando algo de afecto después de las torturas del desgraciado.

Debía liberar a Kuroko entre una semana, no importaba perderlo y sufrir por no tenerlo para siempre si eso quería decir que mi padre no lo mataría... Quería que fuese libre.

Fue difícil transportar a un hombre pez, pero lo hize, lo lleve lejos de mi malvado padre adoptivo ¡En un apartamento que tenía! Le puse en la bañera donde sobresalía su larga cola, su piel era pálida y se sentía rasposa.

Me daba curiosidad.

Me hacía desearlo mucho más.

Entonces solo los dos, llenos de agua nos besamos como si fuese el acto mas bello del mundo nuestras lenguas bailaban... Lo alcé apoyándome en la bañera y entonces el pequeño cambió de forma a un humano, aun tenía características de tritón, pero eso me gustaba.

Era exótico, sabia dulce.

Le bese esa noche.

Le hice el amor.

Le abrace.

Le ame.

Hasta un nuevo amanecer.

Todo era como un cuento de hadas de tanto amor y tantos besos hasta que mi padre se dio cuenta que yo le había liberado, le había quitado las cadenas y le había hecho el amor.

Tenia miedo de que él le hiciera daño al amor de mis días y mis noches, mi estrella y mi sol.

No podía vivir sin él, mi dulce mar

El día en que le liberaría, mi padre se presentó con un arma apuntándole al corazón...Él decía que mi amado era un monstruo, una asquerosa abominación y lo que hacíamos era repugnante, pero yo bese a mi lindo tritón demostrándole que no me importaban sus palabras.

Porque Kuroko era mi felicidad, la razón de mi existir y era mi hermoso amor.

Mi padre se enfureció

Tomo su arma

Apunto

Y BOOM

Le disparo, yo me puse delante recibiendo el impacto de aquella bala llena de odio.

Ambos caímos al suelo, le tome tu mano fría.

 **Si fuera a morir mi amor, quería hacerlo a tu lado**

 **Incluso la muerte era tan hermosa si la compartía contigo**

Entonces perdí la conciencia, cuando mis ojos se abrieron de nuevo tú me besabas dentro del agua y supe entonces que allí mismo pertenecía, en los brazos de mi amado y en el mar

No se que paso con mi padre quizá murió y espero no ver su dinero sucio... Mientras yo estaba allí dándote la mano, besándote los labios y supe entonces que no importa nada más que ese momento

Lo amaba, ambos estábamos hechos para encontrarnos y bailar entre las olas.


	4. Enemigo

_Su error fue amar a un imposible._

 _Su error fue perderse en sus cálidos brazos y en su aroma embriagador cuando este nunca le amo._

 _Su error fue permitir al hombre dominar su vida, su cuerpo y su mismo ser. Entregándose a él fue como un suicidio._

La princesa valientemente lucho en la guerra contra el reino enemigo, se enfrentó a todos defendiendo su hogar hasta que por desgracia se enamoró de un general sin nombre, se trataba de un hombre vestido de negro sirviente del emperador, era casi de su mismo tamaño con los ojos tan hermosos que la hacían delirar hasta estremecer, usaba una máscara negra que ocultaba parte de su rostro. ¡Era todo un misterio!

Las espadas chocaban en cada encuentro, en un odio marcado con atracción, sentía en su sangre la adrenalina cada vez que peleaban y fue una noche de luna llena en la cual sucumbieron a la pasión, sus besos prohibidos eran aún más excitantes, sus cuerpos se fundían en el frenesí de la lujuria, el fuego en su organismo quemaba sus ansias y la sensación de la guerra dominaba cada momento.

Pero no era suyo el sabor de su boca, las ganas de tenerlo aumentaban cada segundo. Olvidaba de como respirar cuando lo veía arrancándole su ropa, dominar su corazón deseoso de degustar sus toques.

Tantas noches teniendo sexo rudo con el tipo en cada extraño lugar, era solo satisfacer sus deseos carnales pero cometió un desliz... Empezó a sentir algo por el callado sujeto, cuando acariciaba su piel al estar debajo de este en el clímax quiso conocer su nombre para gritarlo pero este nunca se lo dijo, nunca hablo únicamente la hizo gemir y se marchaba como si nada hubiese pasado tampoco se quitaba su máscara, ni siquiera sabía quién era en realidad.

Se marchaba en las madrugadas, deseaba tanto que se quedaran igual a una pareja normal no obstante esa era una tonta fantasía de su mente. Un día se matarían entre ellos porque ese era su destino al ser sus familias enemigas, su deber era asesinarse en un baile de sangre.

Sabía que el atractivo semental la usaba simplemente para humillarle o para quitarse las frustraciones de la guerra con un cuerpo cualquiera porque a veces dolía dependiendo de si el estoico estaba enojado pero mantenerse a su lado le resultaba placentero.

Lo amaba.

Lo amaba tanto que traiciono a su familia por él pero este solamente la deseaba nunca hubo amor en sus toques, en su manera de poseerla siempre fue con odio.

Era deprimente.

No era justo querer tanto a una persona que no siente lo mismo, que no espera cada día verle y no se alegra de que estés allí, ni le interesa si mueres.

Era una amante sin importancia solamente dominaba en su cama pero no en su corazón.

Duele amar a un imposible.

Duele amar su dulce enemigo sin rostro, sin nombre.

Duele amar a un desconocido.

...

 **Botin de guerra**

Kuroko Tetsuya era la hija de un rey, dotada con una belleza exótica y sabiduría envidiable sin embargo era rechazada por sus debilidades, fuertemente criticada al no tener tanto talento natural como otras princesas, se sentía inútil porque no era capaz de alcanzar las expectativas del pueblo.

No pertenecía a ese mundo cruel de aparecías falsas así que decidió convertirse en una guerrera y pelear al lado de los hombres en la guerra contra el mordaz enemigo que amenazaba sus vidas, puesto tenía falta de presencia fue fácil luchar y destruir a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino excepto al general que tanto amaba.

Su situación empeoro cuando el contrario gano la guerra básicamente estaba en manos enemigas, seguramente terminaría siendo una esclava de cama como usualmente lo llamaban porque su padre perdió la guerra contra la estirpe de los Akashi, fue dada como botín de guerra al primogénito, un joven emperador el cual no conocía y tampoco quería conocer.

De hecho iba ser el regalo de cumpleaños del supuesto macho al menos eso escucho. Obviamente los enemigos caídos eran tratados como objetos, se vendían al mejor postor y la joven peli celeste temía terminar complaciendo a un asqueroso tipo que no amaba, de solo pensarlo se sentía sucia, asqueada.

Presentía iba terminar siendo masacrada a golpes y humillada, debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa, era necesario pensar en una forma efectiva de escapar porque no se quedaría siendo el juguete de alguien viniéndose de la misma realeza rebajada.

No iba mentir, tenía miedo aunque si ese chico tratara de someterla, si fuera el caso tomaría un arma cualquiera y le apuñalaría directo al corazón. ¡No tenía miedo de matar o morir en el intento!

Ese terrible día camino como una esclava vendida a la monarquía, igual a una propiedad de la familia Akashi. Su padre fue asesinado en manos de esa gente, todo fue saqueado así que no tenía nada ¡Lo había perdido todo hasta la misma razón!

Se presentó ante el poderoso Masaomi, un hombre conocido por su crueldad. Este vio a la chica notando que era hermosa, su cuerpo esbelto e inteligente, sus ojos destilaban de inocencia pero con cierto carácter tal como le gustaba a su primogénito.

Se acercó pasando su mano por las curvas de la mujer descaradamente notando esta se quitaba de su agarre - Mi hijo ha estado triste desde que murió su amante... Serás de su propiedad, cumplirás sus mandatos desde ahora.

La fantasma con decisión añadió- ¿Porque debo hacerlo? Soy una princesa, no debería ser rebajada y humillada de esta forma.

-Tienes suerte de ser una sensual criatura de lo contrario hubieras terminado en otro lugar o te habríamos matado. Créeme que es mejor estar en la cama de mi hijo que en manos de otros hombres- Añadió de forma seria el rey insinuando muchas cosas escalofriantes.

¿Qué era una miserable concubina?

-Todos los poderosos son iguales, voy acabar contigo y toda tu familia ¡Me vengare!- Empezó a gritar con locura

El magnate se burló- Cuida tu lengua porque eres un enemigo caído sin dignidad, el prestigio se fue e incluso caes más bajo que las mujerzuelas... Más bien intenta hacer feliz a mi hijo y cuida no se aburra de ti porque entonces sufrirás las consecuencias.

Kuroko pensó en manipular a ese chico ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Demostraría su poder.

El rey grito a los guardias - Dile a las modistas que la preparen y cuando terminen pueden dejarla en el cuarto del príncipe Seijuro.

Los guardias acataron las órdenes, la llevaron a una habitación en la cual unas mujeres le bañaron con aromatizantes, le colocaron una ropa sensual que resaltaba su figura y sus atributos femeninos. La princesa sabía que los caídos estaban hechos para complacer, someterse a los caprichos de un príncipe obviamente esa sería su vida en los pies de ese sujeto para que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que deseara o terminaría siendo torturada. Era de su propiedad, sumisa al mandato del hombre cruel.

Su cabello celeste caía por sus hombros sin darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas era más la frustración y la ira porque no amaba al tipo, seria usada hasta ultrajada prefería suicidarse a ser corrompida, su dignidad se perdiera además de su orgullo.

Amaba a alguien más, a su general pero este no le importaba su vida. De seguro estaria celebrando con otras mujeres el éxito de su misión mientras ella seria violada por un príncipe caprichoso.

Desearía que el llegara a su rescate pero nunca pasaría.

Las modistas viendo a la pobre muchacha añadieron- No llores princesa, el maquillaje se va a correr

Tetsuya se quejó -Me van a dejar con el enemigo, seré esclava de un hombre que me va a dominar por culpa de esa estúpida guerra

-No te preocupes, el emperador es una persona muy amable cuando quiere... No sería capaz de hacerte daño. - dijo con suavidad.

-Nadie tiene piedad de un enemigo caído sin embargo no voy a ser dominada por nadie- expreso con coraje.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarla, los guardias se la llenaron bruscamente y la tiraron en el cuarto del emperador, el cual era enorme cuidadosamente arreglado. -Nuestro señor Seijuro ha estado devastado porque su amor desapareció, tanto tiempo de abstinencia. Con una chica como esta tan hermosa e inocente podrá divertirse...No hay nada más placentero que ver a tu rival de rodillas y poseerla hasta que muera de dolor.

-Complace bien al emperador Akashi Seijuro- dijo riendo el otro tratando de tocarla, era obvio que esos tipos eran unos pervertidos.

La niña de los ojos azules tomo un arma para luchar contra estos sujetos bruscos los cuales se burlaban pero termino siendo amarrada en la cama, sus ropas se rompieron en todo ese drama quizás debería simplemente seducir al príncipe pero su orgullo no la dejaba.

Los guardias se fueron, la propiedad del emperador no se debe tocar. La sensual mujer se mantuvo allí atada por horas semi desnuda sin nada que hacer más que tratar de escapar del horrible futuro que le aguardaba. Se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba el emperaador? ¿Qué le haría?  
Tenia miedo...

¿Si terminaba abusando de ella? No eso jamás lo permitiría incluso si hubiera sido arreglada por esa razón de otra manera no estaría atada a esa cama, cerraría los ojos y dejaría que alguien la montara e imaginaria que era su general.

Escucho el crujido de la puerta, al alzar la mirada pudo distinguir a un chico soberbio, toda la sala se llenó de su aroma estremecedor, se sintió mareada por aquel olor corporal hasta su cuerpo reaccionaba con él, era extraño esa presencia fuerte despertaba sus instintos salvajes como si conociera esa emoción segadora.

Tenía unos ojos hermosos, una mirada imponente, en cada movimiento mostraba intimidación.

Se sentía atraída por un hombre que no era su general, era extraño. No iba a traicionar a su amor imposible nunca dejaría que alguien más le tocara porque sus besos solo eran del desconocido de la máscara negra.

 **El amor del emperador**

Akashi Seijuro era el emperador, una de las personas más poderosas e incluyentes en todo Japón.

A pesar de tanta fama, vivía amargado por la insistencia de su padre porque se casara sin embargo nunca pudo encontrar nadie especial que hiciera latir su frio corazón, se mantuvo en la soledad esperando esa persona que le hiciera estremecer y de alguna forma le enfrentara puesto que todos se sentían intimidados por su fuerte presencia o le tenían tanto respeto que temblaban al escuchar su voz.

La vida de un magnate resultaba cansada. El pobre muchacho siempre vivió de apariencias, con aquella presión de sus progenitores para que fuera un hombre perfecto y cuando se murió su madre se trasformó en una persona fría, sin sentimientos cada parte de sí mismo se partió en pedazos, pensó no saldría abante pero era necesario tener fuerzas dado que su pueblo le necesitaba. Había conflictos en el imperio, un reino se revelo a su régimen y por ende tomo la decisión de unirse en batalla siendo el general al mando.

Allí un día de primavera fue donde la encontró, donde se enamoró por primera vez en su vida.

Entre batallas empezó a sentirse atraído por una belleza peli celeste quien parecía danzar en cada batalla, sus ojos azules como el cielo llenos de una inocencia combinada con fiereza, su cuerpo llevaba una armadura que lo hacía parecer igual a un chico con un delicioso aroma a vainilla y sus labios ¡Oh sus labios! Eran como el fruto del pecado, su aliento caliente le provocaba en su cuerpo un ardor que se expandía quemando sus ansias entonces un día no aguanto más las ganas de tomarla en sus brazos, no le importaba que sus deseos fuesen prohibidos simplemente cuando cayeron al suelo por una pelea, su cuerpo excitado reacciono en un beso mortal, tocando ese cuerpo caliente entre sus dedos aunque era un estratega se perdió entre las curvas de su enemiga, le rompió la ropa con desesperación... En el campo de batalla la hizo suya una y otra vez hasta el amanecer.

Al otro día tomo su ropa esparcida en el suelo con culpa por sus acciones, la dejo desnuda en su lecho llena de moretones, rasguños y mordiscos. ¿Estaba traicionando a su nación acostándose con la princesa enemiga?

La pasión era más grande que la razón.

Su cuerpo la necesitaba, su cuerpo anhelaba tocar su piel, su cuerpo necio quería devorarla completamente entre el éxtasis y la efusión.

No podía estar lejos de esa princesa de cabellos celestes, ella es lo único que pensaba todo el día. Si bien al volverla a ver lo primero que hizo fue pegarla en la pared tan fuerte que hubo un sonido y volvió a tener relaciones sexuales con ella de forma ruda sin preguntar, sin importarle el dolor que pudiese causar. Porque lo hizo para castigarla, escucho sus jadeos en el clímax y quizás una confesión de amor pero no quería amarla, no quería darle su corazón.

Así fue como la princesa enemiga se volvio su amante, la domino completamente porque Kuroko le amaba y de alguna manera se rebajaba por él, dejaba que le tocara con rudeza, que tomara su cuerpo para su placer y diversión.

Así fue como todas las noches la tuvo en sus brazos, la tuvo debajo de su cuerpo excitado, libero sus frustraciones en el vaivén de sus caderas y se fue cada mañana con la culpa de la traición a su imperio.

Su relación era tan ruda porque no era cariñoso siempre fue una cosa meramente sexual, solo alzaba su vestido y la montaba donde fuese sin previo aviso... La trataba como si fuese simplemente una cosa al menos eso le hacía creer, luego se iba sin decir nada pero a pesar de mostrar indiferencia empezó a enamorarse de sus ojos azules, empezó a enamorarse de su voz cálida y del aroma a vainilla.

Se enamoró... De un imposible, de su amante pero ella jamás lo amaría puesto que eran enemigos mortales.

Nunca se quitó la máscara, nunca dijo una palabra suponía que sus besos eran suficientes para demostrar su sentir.

Como un mal karma por sus malas acciones escucho que la princesa fue capturada, probablemente había muerto... Eso le rompió el corazón en tantos pedazos que no fue capaz de seguir adelante con su vida aun cuando terminaron ganando la guerra. Se encerró en su cuarto sin querer salir, la amaba tanto que era difícil respirar sin pensar que ya no estaría en su vida y no fue capaz de confesarle su amor.

En su amargura en el día de su cumpleaños fue a dejarle flores a su madre, hablándole sobre su amor por aquella amante enemiga.

No debía amarla sin embargo lo hacía, el recuerdo de sus besos estaba enloqueciéndole aun podía sentí sus brazos arrollando su cuello en un abrazo. Le gustaría morir para estar con ella para siempre... Entonces cuando llego a su habitación noto que había una persona encadenada a su cama, su cabello era un desastre además de sus vestidos se mantenían rotos, debía reconocer que la muchacha era muy sensual porque miro sus piernas, sus pechos y cintura definida.

La chica se mantenía temblando del frio, con una mirada llena de un miedo revuelto con enojo, trato de moverse pero las cadenas se lo impidieron. El emperador se paralizo completamente reconociendo a su amada amante allí en su cama. Quiso probar su voluntad y amor porque Kuroko no sabía que el emperador era el mismo general, siempre se mantenía con una máscara.

La alzo ligeramente para sentarla en sus piernas, quedando está arrollando en las cadenas del hombre.

Toco su mejilla suavemente – Kuroko Tetsuya, eres mi regalo de cumpleaños... Padre me dijo que me dejaría un presente nunca imagine que fuera una persona.

La princesa no dijo nada simplemente se quedó quieta. Akashi descaradamente la apretó en su contra y la beso como miles de veces lo había hecho disgustando la manzana prohibida, la diferencia estaba que ahora no tenía por qué ocultarse en una máscara.

La extrañaba tanto, anhelaba su compañía quizás ella no sabía de su sentir pero se lo demostraría con hechos.

Kuroko no se imputo, cerrando los ojos dejo que Seijuro la pusiera en su cama y con sus manos abriera sus piernas mientras le tocaba, su boca recorría el cuello así mismo no se dominaba había olvidado que la princesa no sabía que era el general por eso fue una sorpresa sentir sus lágrimas calientes gotear. Obviamente nunca estaría con alguien que no estuviese dispuesto a entregarse a él, se detuvo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Prefiero que me mates... Antes de que- empezó a sollozar a si mismo sus lágrimas no paraban de caer

Seijuro le recordó lo evidente -Eres mi amante, la amante del emperador.

Kuroko le atraía ese emperador pero solamente porque su olor era parecido al de su amado general-Yo amo a alguien más y prefiero morir que vivir sin él, no quiero estar con alguien el cual no sienta amor.

Esas palabras eran como música para los oídos de Akashi-Aunque ese hombre no le intereses...

-Quizás no me quiera es verdad pero yo nunca dejare de amarlo.- replico decidida, enfrentando directamente a ese hombre poderoso.

El magnate le hizo una propuesta -Si te pido que seas mi emperatriz... Si me conquistas te daría tu libertad, dejaría en paz a tu pueblo y tendías todas mis riquezas ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

-Eso sería injusto para ambos, dicen que amabas a alguien entonces entenderás mi dolor.- Dijo siendo cálida.

-Oh mi dulce Tetsuya, su supieras cuando te ama este emperador.- Se acercó, tocando los labios de su cielo.

-No te entiendo ¿Cómo puedes amarme? Si no me conoces...- Dijo confundida.

Akashi sonrió al ver que esa hermosa princesa le amaba de la misma forma que él así que fue hacia su armario tomando su máscara para colocársela en su rostro. Al verlo Kuroko se quedó estática incluso un poco pálida- Eres... Tu ¿Cómo?

Luego de volver en si Tetsuya corrió y le abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico- Pensé que no te volvería a ver

-Y yo que habías muerto...Me dolió tanto tenerte lejos, mi amada amante pero aquí estas a mi lado como debe ser- susurro amorosamente

Kuroko busco sus labios para besarle apasionadamente – Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- confeso por primera vez en una tierna sonrisa, sabiendo que al fin su vida estaba completa al lado de la persona que le hizo latir su corazón.

Así llega el fin de esta historia de dos personas que una vez se amaron... Y quizás su amor prevalecerá por siempre.


	5. Yandere

La oscuridad consumía el alma de una criatura inocente que iba carcomiéndose por la rabia, perdía la cordura asimismo dicha penumbra domina cada parte de su cuerpo, llenaba su cabeza de un instinto asesino. Las voces persistentemente retumban en su cabeza "Mátalos, mátalos a todos" Ambicionaba luchar contra el mandato, contra esa sed asesina y agonía al verse dominado por la maldad.

Recordaba la primera vez que tomo un arma fue cuando le disparo a su padre al cual aborrecía y a la vez a quien más quería impresionar como todo hijo buscando la atención de su progenitor, ese hombre cruel le robo la infancia, lo presiono para ser perfecto además de hacerlo sentir miserable por la muerte de su madre por esa razón su resentimiento se convirtió en odio como un fuego quemando en la gasolina y el papel.

Lo detestaba tanto que disfruto verle retorciéndose como el bastardo que era.

Las voces le dijeron que sería feliz si lo asesinaba y así fue como de dos disparos una madrugada acabo con su infeliz existencia...Quedo huérfano y fue adoptado por los padres de Kuroko Tetsuya, su compañero de equipo en la generación de los milagros, cabe destacar tenía una pequeña obsesión hasta fascinación con este fantasma sin presencia desde la primera vez que clavo sus ojos sobre él quizás porque el torpe niño tenía un alma pura, era tan amable, superaba sus expectativas o simplemente era diferente a todas las personas que conocía tal si fuera un misterio.

Las voces pretendían tener al chico a sus pies, dicho emperador deseaba poseer a Kuroko como un trofeo personal pero por primera vez en su vida no quiso hacerle caso a la personalidad dominante; ese niño era especial, le despertaba la alegría, aquella sonrisa iluminaba su triste vida llena de soledad. ¡Nunca le haría daño a tan exótica criatura! ¡Nunca lo mancharía de dolor!

Ahora era su hermanastro, se vio seducido por la calma del peli azul como si estuviese hundido en un profundo mar, nadie le hacía sentir así... Nadie era capaz de tocar su corazón como ese chico sin siquiera notarlo, lo estremecía.

Las voces retumbaban en su cabeza cuando el pequeño se iba con sus amigos, era su contraparte malvada la que se adueñaba de su cuerpo este sentía celos enfermizos.

"Es mío"

"Es mío"

"Nadie puede tocar lo que es mío" - vociferaba el emperador-

Adquiría esa ira dentro de sí que crecía cada vez más, esparciéndose por sus venas como veneno mortal, ese sentimiento de posesión que le obligaba a odiar todo aquel que se aproximara a su Kuroko. No podía soportar que otros robaran la atención del doncel frágil e inocente de ojos azules como el mismo cielo por eso decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos. Un día el chico fue a consejo estudiantil, lo vio con aquel hombre, uno de sus amigos en Seirin parecían cercanos y la furia se apodero de él... Como un demonio fue poseído por la maldad, agarrando un cuchillo entre sus manos en el aislamiento de la escuela, en el baño precisamente termino apuñalando a ese desconocido que le robaba la atención de su pequeño... Tantas veces le acuchillo que disfruto el placer de ver su sangre caer al piso y con esa misma sangre escribió en la pared "Tetsuya es mío"

La mente retorcida de Seijuro termino llevándole al borde del abismo y la demencia, empezó a perder la razón matando a cualquiera que tocara a Kuroko o se acercara porque esos labios rojos, la piel pálida solo debía ser besada por sus labios.

¡Nadie tenía el derecho de admirar sublime obra de arte!

¡Nadie tenía derecho a ensuciar con sus asquerosas manos la piel de porcelana del peli celeste!

Seguía como un asesino en serie dejando cuerpos mutilados y mensajes en las paredes

¿Eso era amor? ¿Obsesión? Poco lo importara mientras como un hipócrita limpiaba con sus dedos las lágrimas de Kuroko que caían en cada funeral, podía exterminar a alguien solo para consolarlo en un abrazo cálido nuevamente. Sabía que tenía doble cara, doble personalidad pero ambas se sentían atraídas por la misma persona y la retendrían aunque hicieran cosas infernales para lograr su deplorable objetivo.

"Las voces querían someter a kuroko"

"Las voces deseaban su cuerpo"

Pero Akashi no lo lastimaría ¿Eso era amor? Ir en contra de sus más bajos instintos, lo deseaba... Deseaba llenarlo de sangre y poseerlo hasta que ambos murieran de éxtasis sin embargo aunque su mismo cuerpo actuara en una inminente inercia por mucho retorcido que era su cariño no quería que Kuroko lo odiase... No deseaba ser mirado con temor por las atrocidades causadas en el nombre del amor.

Tetsuya su hermanastro, su compañero de equipo... Su más dulce tentación.

Una vez destruyo a Ogiwara hasta intento con las tijeras acabar con Taiga ¡Por qué esa era su manera de amar! De una manera violenta, tan sádica como psicótica pero ¿Qué importaba el desdichado mundo? Si en sus brazos suavemente acunaba al chico que tanto amaba...Tetsuya era su único mundo, lo demás carecía de importancia.

"Las voces en especial la de su contraparte gritaban en su cabeza cada noche, querían dañar a su ángel"

Había asesinado a sangre fría tal si fuera un psicópata demente por Kuroko, porque era suyo y de nadie más.

Nadie sospechaba de su persona sin embargo un día el astuto emperador cometió un error, intento matar a una persona especial para ese niño; el chico pelirrojo a quien el jugador fantasma veía como si fuese la luz de su vida... Kagami estaba allí en el jardín esperando al jugador fantasma para entrenar, parecía una presa demasiado fácil casi dispuesto a ser su nueva víctima, quería que fuese doloroso por eso escogió la pistola con la que asesino a su padre, pretendía matarlo con lentitud hasta ver la agonía en su rostro como una confesión de amor para su Kuroko no obstante cuando apunto su arma directo a su corazón y jalo el gatillo alguien se interpuso para sorpresa fue su pequeño cielo el que resulto herido

Vio sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas mirarle con tristeza, su expresión de ángel caído tal si fuese traicionado y eso le partió su corazón en tantos pedazos que no hizo otra cosa que agarrarlo en sus brazos y apretarlo en su contra, hundiéndose en su cabello azulado.

-Tetsuya - Grito a los aires tan fuerte que estaba seguro todos escucharon sus lamentos.

Ese día Akashi Seijuro lloro entre las rosas rojas y la sangre carmesí de su amado.

...

El tiempo paso...  
Seijuro se encontraba internado en un psiquiátrico, perdido entre la rabia, la soledad hasta una terrible desesperación y esa melancolía se apoderaba de su alma herida por el cruel destino.

Extrañaba al inocente peli celeste, hace tanto no olía aquel aroma a vainilla o no tocaba la cálida piel de porcelana tan sublime manchada de sangre... Hermosa obra de arte, el carmesí revuelto con blanco en un contraste tan triste como glorioso, con las rosas rojas adornando el cuerpo esbelto.

 _Había matado a cada persona que toco o miro de una forma libidinosa a su Tetsuya, nadie tenía derecho a mirarlo... Ni siquiera él sentía tener derecho._

La salud empeoro, las voces lo atormentaban y quería solamente morir porque su pequeño cielo ya no estaba. ¿De que servía la vida sin su sol eterno?

 _Nada importaba_

 _Nada más que ese chico el cual logro que su corazón volviera a latir._

Ese día continuaba esa rutina miserables debía ser obligado a tomar sus medicamentos; terminaba siendo golpeado o maltratado hasta que le ponían inyecciones para no escuchar sus gritos, quejas y las mismas rabietas.

Estaba cansado de ese lúgubre lugar, se sentía tan solo en el blanco sitio donde las personas lo observan como si fuese un monstruo y quizás lo era

 _El amor nos convierte en monstruos_

Kuroko le mostro su cariño sin interés, sin nada más que comprensión pero ya no estaba a su lado, su sonrisa no ilumina sus desconsoladas mañanas.

Quería morir, no esperaba otra cosa más que abrazar la muerte quizás de su infierno podía olvidar el dolor. Entonces tal si fuera el sol en una tempestad apareció la persona que esperaba, miro a lo lejos un joven de cabellos celestes, con unos hermosos ojos azules igual al cielo azul, su voz era tan conocida, lo estremecía y sabía quién era porque lo veía cada día en sus sueños más mordidos

 _Y lo amaba_

 _Y lo amaba tanto que dolía._

Después de años sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, de tratar a los doctores como basura y haciéndoles daño llego su adoración, el tesoro más preciado en su existencia. Ese nombre salió de sus labios con consternación "Tetsuya"

El psiquiatra le sonrió cálidamente acercándose sin temor, acariciando su mejilla le susurro- Vine por ti, estudie psiquiatría únicamente para verte y sanar tu corazón herido. Me costó perdonarte por todo el mal que has causado, asesinaste a mis amigos y eso fue muy duro de sobrellevar pero se bien que no es tu culpa...

 _Kuroko entendía que Seijuro tenía una enfermedad, por eso estudio la mente criminal para ayudar a su hermano adoptivo a tener una vida normal y le perdono siendo tan difícil hacerlo ya que por su esquizofrenia, posesividad había eliminado a sus amigos más preciados y también le mando al hospital con una herida grave._

El otro hombre le abrazo de manera tan ruda, hundiéndose en el hombro del fantasma aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de eso y respiro su aroma tratando de guardar en su memoria ese momento quizás en su locura aun el misterioso sin presencia era una alucinación de su mente perturbada. Lo apretó hasta que sus uñas se aferraron a su ropa con fuerza, se habia vuelto un adulto sensual- Mi Tetsuya, mi Tetsuya

\- Estaré contigo siempre- dijo acariciando sus cabellos con tanta ternura, nadie era tan amable con el emperador- Te acepto tal y como eres ¡Vamos a superar esto juntos!

Akashi busco sus cuello para morderlo tan afanoso que el otro chico gimió de dolor, eso era una manera de marcarlo como su propiedad, con sus labios llenos de sangre beso a su psiquiatra casi de manera hambrienta, saboreando la vainilla y el sabor oxidado. Puso su frente en su contra mientras se lamia los labios, era dominante- Viniste por mí, Tetsuya.

Kuroko dejo que hiciera lo que este deseaba, no quería detonar su furia tan poco- Vas a estar bien, voy a cuidarte y luego cuando te recuperes podemos salir afuera al jardín

De la nada se alteró empezando a gritar, ya que le había disparado en un jardín- ¡No me gusta el jardín! Me recuerda que eres como una rosa efímera que un día morirá y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado nunca más. ¡No me dejes! ¡No quiero estar solo!

\- No lo hare, nunca te dejare- murmuro en su oído para calmar las ansias.

Gruño mientras le abrazaba con furor- Eres mío para siempre

El psiquiatra asistió, se quedó en silencio advirtiendo la dependencia...Akashi era obsesivo además poseía un comportamiento posesivo y tenía una doble personalidad, una de ellas le ordenaba que matara y después de años de estudio sacaría abante a su hermano adoptivo y ex capitán.

Akashi se mostraba alegre, nada importaba más que su pequeña obsesión al punto que esperaba todo el día, la noche para ver al adorable psiquiatra quien era amable y atento con él... Nadie nunca le mostro cariño, las personas simplemente le respetaban era verdad tenía amigos por supuesto pero ninguno de ellos le llevo la contraria jamás salvo Kuroko, quien juro redimirle y lo logro. El niño especial tan torpe pero esforzado ¡Nunca vio a ninguna persona luchar tanto por algo! Por eso le admiraba...

Después de mucho tiempo el psiquiatra pudo llevar al paciente a su casa para que vivieran juntos. Aun con medicinas y vigilancia supervisada Akashi fue mejorando cada vez más, las voces fueron desapareciendo en su totalidad, el mismo Seijuro se enfrentó a sus propios demonios internos, los supero con la fuerza de voluntad y el amor...

Ese día el ser fantasmal se fue hacia la ventana mirando la lluvia caer asimismo el emperador busco su partitura en específico la que hace ya tiempo hizo, se trataba de una canción llamada "la sonata de invierno" la cual le había dedicado al ángel de los ojos azules quien salvo su vida del dolor, sintió remordimientos por hacerle caso a las voces ¡Nunca debió hacerlo llorar!

Toco el violín a su amado cielo como todos los días el jugador fantasma le sonrió al escuchar su melodía... Ese simple gesto hacía que su corazón latiera con frenesí, era suficiente para querer vivir un día más solamente para verle feliz porque _Tetsuya era su mundo, lo amaba..._ _Lo amaba tanto que dolía._

Gracias por leer.


End file.
